


enamor me

by khayr



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, otp: you look ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was altogether a terrible idea. Dredd knew this already. It still wasn’t stopping him from doing it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enamor me

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on a prompt I received on my Dredd RP account on tumblr. P: shamelessly shippy. Prompt was; "Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours."

This was altogether a terrible idea. Dredd knew this already. It still wasn’t stopping him from doing it, though.  
  
He was standing on Anderson’s doorstep in civilian clothes- worn jeans, a t-shirt, leather jacket. A plain helmet was tucked under his arm, and the other hand was reaching to knock at her door. Before he could, however, the door slid open and a surprised-looking Anderson was leaning in the frame in front of him.  
  
"What-" she had started to ask him something, but her curiosity got the better of her. She took a moment to let her eyes skim his frame before snapping her focus back to his face. "I felt you coming, you seem…" her voice trailed off as she waved her hand around for emphasis. Dredd’s jaw twitched.  
  
"We’re going for a ride," he grunted (it wasn’t a question), "Come on."  
  
"We just got off shift, Dredd," she replied, folding her arms, "I’m not going on patrol again. And why aren’t you in your gear if you’re going out?"  
  
Dredd gave her a flat look for a moment, shifting uncertainly from foot to foot. “Not patrol.” It came out more quietly than he had intended, although Anderson finally seemed to catch his drift. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I… alright." This _had_ to be good. She took a moment to grab a few things and trailed after him to the parking garage. Anderson had expected his Lawmaster to be waiting, but when they stepped out of the elevator he actually reached for _keys_ of all things and jerked his head in the direction of a bike that was definitely not standard issue. It looked like something that had come out of the previous century, although it was in good shape.  
  
"Is that yours?" Her question was answered only by a grunt (it sounded like one of his yes grunts). Dredd was already sliding onto the seat, jamming the helmet onto his head and tossing her another unmarked one that had been resting between the handlebars. After a moment’s hesitation he patted the space of seat behind him and Anderson took the cue to hop on herself. She settled up against his back, looping her arms around his waist to ensure she wasn’t going to be slipping off the back. She could have sworn she felt Dredd shudder at her touch.  
  
"You gonna tell me where we’re going?" she murmured into his ear as he gunned the engine. He shrugged, pulling out of the garage with the same dexterity with which he handled his Lawmaster.  
  
"Your choice, rookie," he called over the wind whipping past them, "What do you want to see?" She scowled at the nickname, but suddenly realized what had just happened in the last five minutes.  
  
This was a date.


End file.
